The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus, and more specifically, to a power steering apparatus having a connector assembly which connects a conduit with a housing having a chamber which holds power steering fluid.
A known power steering apparatus includes a hydraulic motor having a housing which encloses a chamber. Power steering fluid under pressure is conducted through a conduit to the chamber during turning of steerable vehicle wheels in one direction. Power steering fluid is conducted from the chamber through the conduit during turning of steerable vehicle wheels in the opposite direction. It is desirable to be able to quickly and securely interconnect the conduit and the housing.
A known connection between a conduit for conducting power steering fluid and a housing includes a base fixedly connected with the housing. The base is welded to the housing to connect the base to the housing. A clip engages the base and the conduit to hold the conduit against movement relative to the housing.
A power steering apparatus of the present invention includes a housing defining a chamber for holding power steering fluid. The housing has an opening defined by a projection integrally formed on the housing. A conduit extends into the opening. A connector assembly connects the conduit with the projection on the housing. The connector assembly includes a member engaging the conduit and the projection to connect the conduit with the projection.